nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Rest in Peace
'"Rest in Peace" '''is the ninth episode of ''Insinuation, the eighth season, and the 150th episode overall. It was narrated by Mets, premiering on April 14, 2015. In the episode, Sawyer Gulch jumps at the first major lead since the murders began and lives begin to unravel as the tensions build and everyone starts to turn on each other. The Episode THE CHURCH OF ST. JOHN PAUL II Dr. Linda Hartigan's murder remained unsolved, just like every other murder in town. Ophelia was equally suspicious of everyone in town, just as Bryce Johnston was suspicious of her. He had a right to be; she was not very subtle in her spying last night. Earlier today, Ophelia was monitoring her cameras. In the Church, she noticed Father Kelly on edge, pacing the Church all morning. She decided to pay him a visit. She found him on the altar, head in hands. "Are you alright, Father?" Ophelia asked. Father Kelly jumped, startled. "Ophelia," he said angrily, "Are you here to level more heinous accusations against myself and this Church?" "No," Ophelia said, deserving that, "I came to see if you were alright. You seem disturbed." "Of course I'm disturbed," the Father said, "Another murder. Another one of God's children taken. I knew her well." "Dr. Hartigan?" Ophelia asked, "You knew her?" Father Kelly smiled weakly. "Even priests need the wisdom of others." He dabbed at his eyes with a cloth. Ophelia sat across from him. "We'll find the Killer," she said, "Don't worry." Father Kelly shook his head. "Impossible. Worrying is natural and everlasting." Father Kelly got down on his knees. "Pray with me," he said. Ophelia obliged. SHERIFF'S HOUSE "I'm home!" Silas called, tossing his keys on the counter, "Back from the morgue!" "Oh?" Isobel said on the couch, staring absently at the fireplace. "Yeah," Silas said, "You'll never believe this. Alice said she recognized the wounds on Dr. Hartigan. She had seen similar wounds before. We might have a lead!" "On whom did she see these wounds before?" Isobel said, almost a whisper. Silas shrugged. "One of the other victims. The one that died in the apartment complex that first day Austin Devereaux moved here." Isobel stood and went to stand in front of the fireplace. She moved a hand delicately over the black cloth covering Jet's effigy. "Silas," she said, reaching behind her. Silas took her hand. "Silas," she said again, "We've waited long enough. It's time." She faced her husband. "Let's bury his body." LANDON'S APARTMENT Austin scrolled through the photos Natalie sent him last night. He growled in jealousy. So she wanted to #### Oliver relentlessly? Fine. So be it. Austin grabbed his laptop and reopened his search on Oliver. He found an interesting article, three years old. Apparently Oliver was charged with the murder of Jet Sterling, but pardoned by the Sheriff. Perhaps there was a way to convict Oliver of the murder, albeit three years late. That would certainly get him evicted from Sawyer Gulch. Austin's phone buzzed. Another text from Natalie. That's it, Austin thought. He sent his own picture to her. As soon as the message sent, his phone rang. Austin almost screamed. It was Katherine, his wife. "K-Katherine!" Austin said, trying not sound nervous. "Hello!" Katherine said, "Good to hear from you. Sorry I couldn't call before; the Filipino airport was awful." "Airport?" Austin said blankly. "Airport," Katherine said with a laugh, "I'm back in the US. I'll move the rest of the stuff out of the house and be in Gulch County by the end of the month. But it'll definitely be a few weeks. So much to pack!" "Great!" Austin said, "I look forward to it!" "Are you still dead?" Katherine asked. Austin coughed loudly, taken aback at the question. "Yeah," he said, "But I think they're getting closer." "Wonderful," Katherine said, "Well. I got to go. Love you." "Me too," Austin said quietly. He hung up. He had a few weeks left with Natalie before his fling would have to end. OPHELIA'S OFFICE Bryce broke into Ophelia's office, hoping to find dirt on her. She must keep her weapons close at hand. Bryce ran over to the desk, but most of the drawers were locked. He tried to log onto the computer, but it was passcoded. He knocked over a crystal ball and began reading some of the papers Ophelia left out. "Austin Devereaux," Bryce read aloud. He cocked his head. The lawyer? He read texts sent by Austin...yesterday? Did someone take his phone? Was Ophelia masquerading as Austin? There were also pictures. Bryce recoiled at one particularly graphic one. Austin was never found...was it possible he was alive? There was a jiggling at the door. Bryce snuck out the back. SAWYER GULCH SQUARE Bryce slammed into Christie, coming from the Sheriff's house. "Sorry!" Bryce said, "What are you doing?" "Heading home," Christie said, "Just talked to Natalie. Did you know she's seeing someone?" Bryce remembered the pictures. "Yeah," Bryce said, "I don't know who though." "Must be someone special," Christie said, "She wouldn't tell me who." Bryce felt himself getting dizzy. Was Austin having an affair with Natalie? But Austin was married! Or was that a sham? Was Austin just some horny individual from another town, posing as a lawyer to get closer to Natalie? Bryce needed to see for himself. Bryce watched the apartment complex from his car for the next two hours. Sure enough, behind the curtains on the top floor, an unmistakable Austin Devereaux reared his head. MORGUE Landon shivered at the cold morgue air. Alice was standing over an empty table, documenting her latest autopsy. "Hi," Landon said, turning up his nose. "I'll light a candle," Alice said. "Thanks," Landon said, "I never liked this place." "But I keep it so cozy," Alice said with a smile. Landon smiled back. Alice lit the candle. "Anyway," Landon said, "I came because Silas thinks the wounds on Dr. Hartigan and the girl in my building are the same." "Sheila?" Alice asked. Landon shrugged. "Sure." "You're in luck," Alice said, "Sheila is going to be buried tomorrow. Her family waited a long time." "Not as long as the Sterlings," Landon said with a laugh, "Three damn years." Alice unlocked one of the human lockers and pulled Sheila out. Landon remembered finding her with Landon. The horror on his face. "And..." Alice said, pulling Dr. Hartigan out of her locker. She moved the sheets to reveal the torsos. "Jesus..." Landon said, "He's right." The wounds on both women were almost identical. There were two puncture marks that grew wider apart, making a sort of 'V' shape. "What kind of knife could do something like that?" Landon asked. Alice didn't say anything. "Landon, I've seen these before," she said after a while. Landon stared. "Where?" The door opened. The Sheriff and Isobel descended the stairs into the morgue. "Alice," Isobel said, "We've come to collect our son. The hearse is outside. We're finally ready for the funeral." Alice smiled politely. "Of course! I'll get Jet right now." Landon stepped aside and let Alice do her work. She retrieved a key from her office and walked over to one of the furthermost lockers. Landon then froze, completely and suddenly. Jet. The body. THE body. The body they hid in the tunnels. The replacement for Austin. The family had not decided what to do with it yet. And now they had. And the body was rotting away in the tunnels. It had been for weeks. Isobel...could not bear the thought of her son's body being stolen. Landon lunged forward. "Wait!" But Alice had already swung open the door and slid out the empty tray. "JET!" Silas boomed. He grabbed the tray as if his son was invisible. Alice was openmouthed. She began unlocking the others, checking tirelessly for the Sterling boy. "Oliver," Silas radioed, "Oliver we have a stolen body. Start an investigation." "Jet..." Isobel whispered. "Isobel," Landon said, grabbing her arm. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. Landon locked himself in Alice's office while she continued to search the morgue for Jet. He called Sabrina. When she answered, he began an enormous lecture on recent events. How they found the body, how the cuts are similar, but she interrupted him. "Yeah, I know." Landon blinked. "What?" "I know about the cuts," Sabrina said, "I spoke to Alice earlier today. I told her I was trying to help you, and she said she'd do anything for you." Landon blushed. "Oh," he said. "She sent me pictures of the bodies," Sabrina said. "Oh," Landon said again, "And?" "Jet, Hartigan, and Sheila were all killed by the same knife." "I figured that," Landon said, "But which knife?" "I have an expert here in Cardiff working on a model," Sabrina said. "How is Cardiff?" Landon asked, switching the subject, "Is the program everything you hoped it would be?" Sabrina paused, said nothing. "It's a scam," she said finally, "The whole thing. I'm staying with my cousin in London, but I'm not coming home for a while. I don't want any embarrassment. I also don't want to die. I'm much safer over here, thank you." "I'm sorry about that," Landon said truthfully, "I better get back to helping Alice. I also need to tell Austin; he'll be flipping shit." "Why?" Sabrina said. Landon sighed. "They're burying Jet's body." LANDON'S APARTMENT "They're going to WHAT?!" Austin shouted. He flopped onto the couch. "They're going to find the body eventually," Landon said, "And the Killer will know you survived." "We have to move it, then," Austin said, "Please. Right now." "We can't," Landon said, "They're going to find it any time now." "They have no idea where it is!" Austin cried, "We have time!" Landon shook his head. "Alice suggested Silas look in the tunnels." SAWYER GULCH SQUARE Christie's phone rang. She looked reluctantly at the caller ID and felt the tears coming back up. She answered, but didn't speak. "I know you're there," the voice said. Christie bit her tongue. "Time is depleting," the voice continued, "You must go forth in your task." "I can't," Christie said without thinking. The voice now laughed. Christie shivered. "You have two days." The call ended. THE TUNNELS Silas took off his hat. The box was covered in blood. And Jet was at the bottom, completely rotting. Silas freely wept. THE CHURCH OF ST. JOHN PAUL II Father Kelly finally decided. He would call. He used his private cell phone and descended to the basement where he could talk freely. The line connected. "I'm done," Father Kelly said, "It's over. I'm done." The Father didn't wait for the response. He threw the phone against the wall, shattering it. LANDON'S APARTMENT Austin and Landon waited until nightfall. Soon, the town beneath them was deserted and quiet. Lights were scarce and far between. Landon called Sabrina. When she didn't answer, they left a message. "Sabrina," Landon said, "Austin and I decided we can't wait for the Killer to find him. We have to find the Killer first. So we're going out to investigate. Let us know if you find anything helpful or if you're coming back to Sawyer Gulch." They left the apartment, ready to hunt a Killer. When the door closed, the answering machine played. "Hey guys," Sabrina said, "It looks like you were trying to call me...I'm hoping you hear this. Don't do anything until I get back! I'm boarding a plane now. I'll be home in ten hours or so. Don't leave the house. There's great danger." She paused. "I know who owns the knife." Production Continuity and Story Arcs After Austin was replaced by a random stolen body from the morgue in "Dead in the Ground," it was revealed in this episode that the body was that of Jet Sterling. Isobel and Silas finally decided to bury him after three years, only to find him missing. The three main murders of the series thus far (Sheila, Dr. Hartigan, and Jet Sterling) are seemingly all connected by a murder weapon with a distinct cut. Sabrina knows who owns it. Katherine Devereaux called her husband to let him know she'll be arriving in town by the end of the month. Sabrina began to return to Sawyer Gulch in this episode. She would return for airtime in "You Shouldn't Be Here." Christie and Father Kelly both make phone calls to a mysterious caller. Trivia *This is the 150th episode of Storytime. However, it is not a special episode. *Fans raised a question during the broadcast of the legitimacy of the possibility of keeping a body in the morgue for three years. Producers genuinely do not know. Category:Episodes Category:Insinuation Episodes